Oh my Snickers!
by White Dog 2
Summary: Tyson is dreaming about a Snickers. The way he does it is making Kai a bit... uncomfortable. Tyka


**Warning:** Tyka yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

Tyson strut around restlessly. He sat on the floor and groaned. Kai didn't seem to notice, gaze on his paperback. Tyson flopped on his back and groaned louder. Kai still didn't notice. The dragon huffed, bangs flying out of his dark, expressive eyes.

"When are they gonna come back? It's been forever!" he complained. Kai allowed himself a wry lift of an eyebrow, barely detectable. It had been five minutes since Max, Rei and Kenny had left for the shop. Tyson slapped the floor with his hands once.

"I'm gonna die!" he exclaimed. Kai let out a sigh, nothing more. Tyson stole a quick glance at his captain. God how he wanted a Snickers.

"What's taking them so long? I want a Snickers," Tyson wailed softly. Kai turned the page. Tyson's gaze rolled on the ceiling. He smacked his lips quietly.

"Snickers, where are thou?" he whispered. Kai tensed not to snort out a laugh. He didn't want to grant Tyson the pleasure of knowing Kai found him funny. Tyson closed his eyes and covered his face with his palms. A few seconds passed. Suddenly Tyson let out a moan. Kai's eyes glazed over. It had been a sensual moan. Tyson raised his hands slightly, gazing through lidded eyes at an imaginery image.

"Oh Snickers, how I long for you," he sighed, running his hands over the imaginery, human-sized chocolate bar. "You're so beautiful, so long, to thick, so hard…" Kai's book was forgotten, resting on his lap. Kai stared at Tyson, stunned. Tyson pretended to open the wrapping and pull down a slice of plastic.

"Oh, you're perfect. So smooth, your color so glowing and safe. Mmhh… I love those veins on your surface…" Kai tried to swallowe and realised his throat was like sandpaper. Tyson closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He let out an ardent groan.

"Ooh, you smell so good, so rich, so vibrant. So full, sweet and salty, nutty and bitter," he whispered. Kai's book dropped on the floor. Tyson puckered his lips as if for a kiss.

"Mmm, I want to touch you, run my lips against the shiny veins of your surface, run my hands down your sturdy body," he moaned. "I love you so much. Want to taste you. Must. Can't take it no longer. Need you." Tyson's pink tongue darted out to lick at the air slowly, sensually. He let out an ardent breath. Kai shifted in his seat, spreading his legs a bit wider. It was getting a bit… uncomfortable. Tyson caressed the air above himself, looking like he was sunk in a fantasy kiss.

"You taste so good, but I need more… I need to taste your essence, your very core, your salty, nutty cream…" he whispered. Kai felt his pulse speed up and he rubbed his heated neck in frustration, his breath fast and shallow. His pants didn't feel comfortable anymore, and he scooted to the edge of his armchair, a few inches closer to Tyson, facing him fully. Tyson pretended to grab the edge of the candy bar, eyes still closed, and bit down softly. Kai had to stiffle a groan, a chill running up his spine. Tyson spread his legs ever so slightly, arching his back and running hands down his body. They slid over his chest, stomach and hips lovingly.

"Oooh, you'll never know how good you taste, so sweet, so righ, so fullfilling, mmm…" His hands roamed over his stomach, caressing it under the fabric of the shirt lovingly in circles. "Oooh Snickers, love you!" Kai's fingers dug violently in the black leather of the armchair. This was torture, sheer torture. Tyson was so sexy… The younger blader cast his head from one side to another, moaning in delight.

"Mmhh, I want more, can't get enough," he sighed and licked the air, caressing it up and down.

"Oh give it to me Snickers, reveal your secret to me, show me your core, oh please spill your sweet, sweet nectar into me, I'm begging you, I need you to give it to me, I want to taste you so bad, my mouth was made for savouring you, oh yes it was," he murmured. Kai was on the edge of exploding. Tyson cupped the make-believe bar's end and his tongue slid out, long and slick.

"Ooohh, yes, that's the stuff, give it to me, mmmm, I love the way you feel on my tongue, your texture so rich, silky, creamy… nothing, nothing compares to your very essence, how bittersweet, how nutty and thick you taste… AAAH!"

Kai had pounced Tyson, pinning his wrists to the floor, stradling him. His face was very close to the younger boy's, his breath hard and fast, a dangerous, dark glint in his eyes. Tyson swallowed hard, staring up at his captain with wide, stormy eyes.

"K-Kai? What the…"

"Shut… up…" Kai panted lowly, almost growling, his bangs tickling Tyson's forehead and cheeks. Tyson wetted his lips anxciously, his eyes roaming over Kai's dark, tense features.

"Kai? I-I was just…"

"Shut. Up. I mean it," the Russian growled lowly, making Tyson's knees weak.

"Or I won't be able to… control myself," Kai murmured huskily, auburn eyes rolling down on Tyson's full, parted lips. The bluenette let out a shaky breath.

"But I just…" Kai's mouth pressed firmly on Tyson's, cutting him off. He blinked in confusion for a few seconds, but then he felt Kai's body press against his, warm and heavy, and he let out a weak sigh, tilting his head and opening his mouth for Kai. The older boy sunk into Tyson's mouth passionately, his tongue delving in and out, greeted by another. Kai felt the body beneath him respond to him eagerly, and let go of Tyson's wrists. The Japanese's hands roamed over Kai's broad back, sliding up into the thick, dark-blue hair and pulling him closer. Their kiss fastened and deepened along with their need, bodies arching and rubbing against one another sensually.

"Oh… K-Kai…" Tyson panted breathlessly as they broke for air and the slate-haired boy started nipping and suckling the soft, tanned skin of his neck. Tyson arched his neck for him, draping one leg over Kai's hips, which drew a low groan from the older teen who bit Tyson softly.

"Mmmhh… Tyson…" Kai started to open the top button of the dragon's shirt, a flustered, hazy Tyson smiling at him. Kai leaned down to give the bare collarbone a slow, erotic lick.

"You're so…" he breathed, but a sudden voice cut him off.

"Tyson, we're back!" Max yelled from downstairs. Kai and Tyson started, staring at each other. Kai's lips spread in a smirk and he got up slowly, walking to the door. He pulled a key out of his pocket, giving Tyson a look that made him blush hopelessly.

"I'm not going to let anything or anyone stop me from getting exactly what I want, Tyson," he murmured. Tyson propped himself up and nodded weakly, still out of breath. He wanted this so bad he couldn't think straight. Kai ran his index finger down the key suggestively.

"Which is a Snickers," he said suddenly, left the room and locked Tyson in. The bluenette's eyes widened and he stared at the locked door.

"WHAT?" he screamed and jumped up, running to the door.

"KAI LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW YOU HEAR ME? RIGHT NOW THIS ISN'T FUNNY! AND DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SNICKERS GODDAMMIT!" he screamed, banging the door with his fists. He heard Kai run down the stairs and cussed, giving the door a kick. He slumped down, leaning his head back. His body was aching with frustration, now two different kinds instead of one. He groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Goddam you, Kai! You are _so_ gonna pay for this…" he grumbled.

**The End**

**A/N:** There's nothing I can say to defend myself lol


End file.
